Daddy's Home
Daddy's Home is episode six of the first season of Full House. It originally aired on November 23, 1987. Synopsis On a Saturday, Stephanie is rehearsing her ballet moves for her first ballet recital that evening (see Quotes). After the recital, Danny and D.J. are planning to go to a 50%-off sale at Fashion Mart. Danny is waiting desperately for Michelle to say "da-da." Danny gets a call from the TV station. They want him to cover a Stanford/UCLA football game on that day. The station gives Danny no choice but to cover the game, which will make him unable to go to Stephanie's recital, or take D.J. shopping. Danny feels terrible about letting the girls down. After the game, Danny returns home, feeling terrible about missing the recital. He thinks that there is still time to take D.J. to the sale, but Jesse has already done that. The girls show Danny their new outfits, and Danny feels like he has missed out on a pretty special day. But that is just the tip of the iceberg; when Michelle finally does say "da-da," she says it to Jesse and Joey! That tells Danny that his job at the TV station is causing him to spend too much time away from home, negatively impacting his relationship with the girls. He decides that he needs to spend more time with them. Danny tells the girls that he is taking them out for a father-daughter day. They like it so much that Danny arranges to take the next day, Sunday, off of work for another father-daughter day. At the end of that Sunday, he notices that D.J. seems disappointed about something. After Stephanie leaves the room, D.J. tells Danny that it is hard being brave for Stephanie all the time. When Danny could not take D.J. shopping, she felt terrible. She feels like she could not show it, because if she did, Stephanie would cry about him missing her recital. Danny tells D.J. that the father-daughter days were a lot of fun. She admits that, she also hated to see it end because she loves being with him. D.J. tells Danny that she knows he has to work, and he tells her that he wishes he could be in two places at the same time. D.J. does feel a little better. They did not solve anything, but just talking about it helps. Danny promises that he is going to find more time to spend with the girls. He checks on Michelle, and, much to his elation, she finally calls him "da-da." Meanwhile, after seeing Jesse with an Italian woman named Adrianna, Joey has noticed how easy it is for Jesse to attract women, and he wants to attract women just as easily, so Jesse reluctantly agrees to give him some lessons on how to be cool. However, the process turns out to be more strenuous than they expected, especially when Joey starts trying to be like Jesse. Guest star played Adrianna. Udenio is probably best known for her role as Alotta Fagina, a "Bond girl" parody in Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997). Quotes carries Michelle downstairs and puts her in her playpen. D.J.: Now, Michelle, stay right here. ... Where you gonna go? You're in a baby jail. Joey: I'm ready for Stephanie's recital. You think the shirt and tie go together? D.J.: Well, I think the shirt and the tie should go away. Stephanie: around in a tutu with a tape player and headphones on her One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Joey: Stephanie, you've been rehearsing for three days straight. You're this close to ballerina burnout. D.J. & Joey: Stephanie. Joey: Stephanie. D.J. & Joey: the headphones Stephanie! Stephanie: I am not Stephanie. I'm a swan who's about to kick the bucket. to show the meaning, she twirls into a collapse. Joey: Oh, God. There's a dead swan in the living room! ---- comes home. Danny: Sorry I'm late. I was editing my feature on great moments in bowling and I got held up when I couldn't find a second moment. D.J.: Oh, Dad, after Stephanie's recital, we hit the big sale at the Fashion Mart. Everything is half off. Danny: Of course, that doesn't save me any money, because you'll just buy twice as much stuff, right? D.J.: I like your attitude. Jesse: downstairs in a spiffy suit It's Saturday afternoon, I'm all dressed up and where am I going?... a munchkin ballet. ---- doorbell enters, and Adrianna enters. Adrianna: Ciao. Danny: Jesse, it's for you. Joey: How do you know she's not here to see me? Adrianna: Jesse! Jesse: Adrianna! Have mercy! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Shushing